Unsinkable
by LaBellaMorte
Summary: Jack and Rose weren't the only forbidden lovers on board the doomed Titanic. This is the story of Lorena O'Hara Montvale, a sheltered society girl who is introduced to a new world by a charming third class Irishman.
1. The First Day Of My New Life

**Hello everyone! This is my first time venturing into the Titanic fic category, so don't go _too _hard on me. :D**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_April 10, 1912_

The entire DeWitt Bukater house was bustling with activity on this sun-drenched morning. My maid, Helene, and I were going about in my bedroom, making sure all of possessions were packed and ready to go.

"I believe everything is all packed away, Ms. Lorena," said Helene. She brought over my dark pink sun hat and carefully placed it on my head, so as to not disturb the bun of coiled brown hair, tilting it just the right way so it covered one side of my face.

"Thank you Helene," I replied, slipping on my white leather gloves. "Does everything look alright to you?" I asked, showing her my traveling outfit, consisting of a light grey jacket and matching skirt, with a white collared shirt and tie, off-white lace-up boots and my wide-brimmed pink hat. "I no longer have a mirror in this room."

She circled me, making sure the outfit looked perfect. "Yes, everything is in it's place." She slipped on her short cape, hat, and gloves. "Now we best get going, or we'll be late," she mused with excitement.

Helene and I descended the grand mahogany staircase and met everyone in the extremely large foyer. My aunt Ruth, her daughter and my cousin, Rose, her maid, Trudy, Rose's fiancé Cal Hockley, and his manservant Spicer Lovejoy were already waiting for me.

"I told you to be down here five minutes ago," said a very uptight Ruth.

"Yes Aunt Ruth," I replied. "I'm very sorry. I lost track of the time."

She turned up her nose at me. "Very well. We need to be on our way."

With that, we exited the house through the front door, en route to the automobile waiting for us.

Rose stopped and turned around, gazing up at the massive Renaissance Revival mansion that was her home for many years of her life. I stood next to her.

"Well," she sighed. "This is quite possibly the last time I'll see this house."

I wrapped my gloved hands around her arm in a friendly manner. "Why are you so melancholy, Rose? Philadelphia is your home and we will be there shortly."

She turned her head towards me and flashed a sad grin. "I suppose you're right, dear. This will be a new chapter in my life."

"Come along, girls," Ruth called, not looking back.

Rose rolled her eyes. "She's so impatient!"

We both giggled silently until Cal walked up to us and ushered us to the car. "Now ladies," he said in his usual smarmy manner. "We don't want to miss the ship, now do we?"

Rose sighed. "No, Cal."

I couldn't help but feel remorse for poor Rose. She was being forced into a marriage with Cal to ensure the DeWitt Bukater wealth. When Rose's father died, it was revealed that he had acquired massive amounts of debt, even though he was one of the wealthiest men in America. Now Rose's mother, being the materialistic and greedy woman that she is, arranged this marriage because Cal is the heir to a massive steel fortune in Pittsburgh, and this would keep the DeWitt Bukater name in good graces and good fortune. If Rose did not marry a rich man, the family would no longer have their wealth. So, they were returning to America for the big wedding that was to take place in Philadelphia.

I, on the other hand, planned to return to my home city of Boston, where I grew up as the daughter of Bartley and Margaret O'Hara. My father was a shipping magnate up until his death when I was just twelve years old. Margaret is Ruth's sister and I was to move back with her in my childhood home until I found another husband.

You see, I was married before. To a man named Edward Montvale III, who was the son of a British viscount. It was an arranged marriage set up by my mother and it required me to live with him in England. Less than a year later, Edward died in an automobile accident, and I moved in with the DeWitt Bukaters soon after his funeral, which took place only two months before I climbed aboard the Titanic. When the ship docked, I would attend Cal and Rose's wedding, then move be on my way to Boston to get married again. I was only nineteen years old, therefore, I couldn't remain a widow. My mother simply would not allow it.

The car pulled right up to the docks at Southampton, where the area was buzzing with activity. The docks were full of life, with excited passengers about to board, people who were saying goodbye to the passengers, or those who just wanted to catch a glimpse of the famous unsinkable ship. The only open space was a path toward the ship that was cleared for us.

Lovejoy opened the door and I stepped out, my eyes transfixed on the wondrous ship before me. The late morning sun loomed above it, making it glow with radiance. It was one of the grandest sights I had ever seen. After all, it was the largest moving object ever built.

Rose, however, seemed unimpressed. "I don't understand what all the fuss is about," she said. "It can't be any bigger than the Mauretania."

I could tell from the look on her face that she _was_ impressed by the massive size. Rose often acted aloof and unimpressed to stay on her family's good side.

Cal rolled his eyes. "You can be blasé about some things Rose, but not the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious."

I smiled, still looking up at the majestic ship before me. "I think it is just marvelous."

We strolled up the ramp to the first class doors of the R.M.S. Titanic. After handing in our tickets, we were escorted to our suite. I must admit, my expectations were greatly exceeded. The interior was as luxurious as a palace, with its mahogany-paneled walls, gold trim, and sparkling chandeliers.

From my bedroom, I could hear the joyous cheers of the hundreds of people outside as the ship jerked into motion. I desperately wanted to get outside and walk around the deck and explore the area, but I had to get settled in, and then join the other elite first-class passengers for dinner. I thought this trip would be terribly uneventful. It would be the same as any other day in my life; I'd be inside for most of the day, only venturing outdoors when I was supervised, attending boring parties and dinners hosted by the most vain and shallow people, and only talking when I was spoken to. This is the average existence for an upper-class woman. She is someone who is preened and molded to perfection, seen as the ideal woman in Western society. To hell with _that_ ideal. I stared out the window, out across the Southampton docks that were slowly moving away and wished that I could just be _free_. If only for a day, just to know what it feels like.


	2. The Man In The Bowler Hat

**Thank you to caleb's babe and Rain .with. Pride 818 for your lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

I had changed into a intricately crocheted white dress with fluttering short sleeves for afternoon tea with Ruth, Rose and some of the other first class ladies we were traveling with. We strolled over to the Palm Court on the A Deck, where the tea was served.

"Look at that view," I said to Rose, grabbing her arm as I walked over to the railing.

Rose gave a slight, honest smile, the first I had seen from her in a long time. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she stated.

Inhaling the fresh, salty air, I spread my arms apart and grabbed the railing, like a king admiring his kingdom. I closed my eyes and felt a smile spread across my mouth, feeling the breeze whip the loose tendrils of hair around my face. Then I opened my eyes and gazed out across the vast expanse, nothing but the deep blue ocean dancing in the sunlight.

I happened to glance down at the deck below us, which I understood was an open area reserved for the third class. There were a handful of people roaming about, just relaxing. I saw a father with his daughter. He was holding her up to the railing so she could look at the waves. My gaze averted to a group of three men nearby. One of them was dark-haired and tan skinned and he was sitting on a bench next to a sandy-haired man who was holding what appeared to be a sketchbook. And standing with them was a man in a brown bowler hat whose back was facing me.

The man with the sketchbook looked up, his hair hanging down the sides of his face. I don't think he was looking at me, but instead at Rose. He was blatantly staring, so the other two men followed his gaze. That was when the man in the bowler hat turned around. Even from the distance, I could tell that his eyes were locked with mine. It seemed as though my heart stopped for a second and my breath caught in my throat. I started to cough. Well, that was very discreet.

Rose lightly touched my arm. "Lorena, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

I straightened up and composed myself. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine."

Ruth came marching towards us. "Come along you two," she demanded. "Being late, as you both know, is disrespectful."

Rose and I rolled our eyes and reluctantly followed my aunt. I stole one last glance over my shoulder at that man in the bowler hat and caught him smirking up at me. I felt my cheeks redden as I smiled back at him.

* * *

That night, I lay in bed and I could not fall asleep for the life of me. You see, during dinner, Rose had excused herself from the table and supposedly went to the stern of the ship to look down at the propellers. She leaned too far and almost fell into the water, but there was a man nearby named Jack Dawson who managed to pull her to safety. As a token of thanks, he was invited to dinner for the following night. I thought the entire circumstance was suspicious, but I decided against interrogating Rose. She was visibly shaken and retired early for the night.

I wished I could have checked out as easily as she did, but it was fast approaching midnight and I was wide awake. After tossing and turning, I finally gave up and climbed out of my warm, comfortable bed. I opened my wardrobe and took off my nightclothes and slipped on a simple pale pink chiffon dress, a knee-length ivory and gold brocade coat, and some shoes. I took my brush from my vanity and ran it over my long curly hair. Then, I found the small box I had hidden underneath my bed and opened it, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches and stashing them in my coat pocket. Quietly, I crept out of my bedroom and snuck out of my cabin without disturbing anyone.

I needed some time to myself, just me and my cigarettes, so I descended down to third class, the one place where no one would think to find me. Fortunately, not many people were walking along the decks, as most people were asleep at that hour. For some reason, my body told me to walk towards the stern, the place where I had seen that handsome man in the bowler hat.

Imagine my surprise when I arrived at my destination and he was there, no one else around, leaning against the railing and smoking. However, he wasn't wearing the hat. He noticed me and I looked down, trying to hide my smiling, blushing face. I ended up at the port, which is the left side of a ship, while he was at the starboard, which is the right. I lit up one of my cigarettes, tossed the match over the railing, and observed the night sky, which was twinkling with thousands of diamond-like stars.

"I didn't know first class girls were allowed to smoke," the man called over to me. I detected a strong Irish accent in his voice.

Removing the cigarette from my lips, I turned in his direction and blew out a puff of smoke. "And how do you know I'm first class?"

He strolled over to me, took his cigarette from his mouth, and flicked the ashes on the floor. "Because you're sneakin' down here at midnight to light up." He flashed a smile and continued. "And I saw you up there earlier." He motioned to the A Deck above us.

I brought the cigarette back to my lips and took a drag, savoring the taste. "Smoking _is _frowned upon for a proper lady like myself." I rolled my eyes. "But I say screw that."

He laughed, and I met his eyes. They were a warm brown, the color of chocolate.

"I'm Thomas Ryan," he said, extending his hand. "But everyone calls me Tommy."

I took his hand and shook it. It was strange, really, because I was used to a man kissing the back of my hand, rather than shaking it.

"Lorena O'Hara Montvale," I replied, letting his hand slip from mine.

"O'Hara?" he questioned. "That's a fine Irish name."

"My father's parents were from Ireland. They came to America during the Potato Famine."

"I see," he said, taking one final drag from his cigarette and then tossing it overboard. He was definitely a treat for the eyes, but in a rugged way, with his curly golden blond hair that danced in the wind and a trace of five o'clock shadow on his face. His good looks differed from the highly groomed men I was used to.

"So, Mr. Ryan," I said. "May I ask why you're traveling on the Titanic?"

"Please, call me Tommy. Mr. Ryan is my father," he uttered. "Anyways, I'm here to start a new life in America of course. I'm hoping to make a decent amount of money when I get to New York so I can bring my family over there."

"Oh. Are you married?"

He smirked at me. "No, not yet. But my younger brothers and sisters want to come to America, so my Ma and Da are sending me over there to set up the new Ryan family household."

"It must be sad for you in a way, to leave your home," I said. I knew exactly how that felt.

"It's bittersweet," he replied. "There's more opportunities for me in America, but I'll always miss good ol' Ireland." He paused for a moment, looking out at the ocean. "So, what brings you on board, Miss O'Hara Montvale?" he asked, turning to me.

I tilted my head and grinned. "If I'm calling you Tommy, then you will refer to _me_ as Lorena."

"Lorena, you've got yourself a deal," he enthusiastically stated. "So, is this trip just a long weekend for you rich folk?"

I giggled at his joke. "Not exactly. I'm traveling to Philadelphia for my cousin's wedding, then I'm moving back to my home in Boston."

"Aye." He nodded. "Got a special someone waiting for you?"

I shook my head and looked down at my feet, wondering why my heart was racing and why I was blushing bright red. "I don't." I decided against informing him of my dead husband and my plans to remarry as soon as I could. I didn't want to interrupt this moment and his jovial mood with those depressing details.

"That's a damn shame, because I think you'd be a nice catch." He winked.

My face still flushed, I noticed that my precious cigarette was almost gone. With one last drag, I let it go, allowing the wind to carry it across the sea. "Well Tommy, it's been a pleasure talking to you but I think I should retreat to my cabin." I gave a quick smile and started to walk away, but I felt his hand lightly touch my arm. I whipped my head around and locked eyes with him.

"Wait," said Tommy. "There's a party down in third class tomorrow night and I'd be honored if you came. That's if you want to, of course. I'm sure it won't be as fancy as the first class soirees you're accustomed to."

"I'd love to go!" I said, probably too eagerly.

"Great," he said, his smile lighting up the night. "It'll be in the C Deck, in the third class General Room."

"I'll be there as soon as I can get away from the clutches of first class dinner."

I walked away, back to my cabin, and glanced over my shoulder. I smiled at Tommy, who was watching me stride away. A part of me wanted to stay indefinitely, but the other part wanted to get the hell out of there, because I was sure I made myself look like a foolish little girl. I felt lightheaded and when I raised the back of my hand up to my forehead, my skin was warm, although it was coated in a layer of cold sweat.

I snuck back into my cabin and into my bedroom, changed into my nightclothes, and lay in bed, placing a hand over my unsteady heart. I drifted off to sleep, wishing the next day would just come sooner.


	3. A Real Party

**Thank you to caleb's babe and acoustictitanic for your encouraging reviews!**

**Enjoy chapter 3! =)**

* * *

The second day on the ship was sunny and much too beautiful to stay cooped up inside, so I had to get out to soak up the warm spring weather. Clutching a copy of _the Picture of Dorian Gray_, I emerged from my cabin and reclined in a lounge chair. Breathing in the salty ocean air, I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face.

"Lorena!" a distant voice called out. I looked up from my book to see Rose with a young man with sun kissed skin and sandy hair, he was one of the men who was with Tommy on the lower deck the day before.

I stood up and closed the book to greet Rose, who was waving to get my attention. "Hello, Rose," I said.

"I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson," she proudly proclaimed. She turned her attention to the man and said, "This is my cousin, Lorena O'Hara Montvale."

"Nice to meet you," said the man with a sincere smile.

"Ah, so I'm finally meeting the famous Jack Dawson, who my cousin over here owes her life to."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say _famous_," he said, acting humble.

"Nonsense, Mr. Dawson. You are a hero."

"Please, call me Jack." He smiled again. Clearly, he didn't like this kind of self-centered attention. I don't blame him.

His eyes moved down to the book in my hands. "Oscar Wilde, huh?" he asked.

"Oh yes," I replied, showing it to him. "Have you read _the Picture of Dorian Gray_?"

"I have actually. It's a great read, although controversial."

"My mother thinks it's garbage," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Rose and I have been sneaking these kinds of books around for a while," I said, winking at my cousin.

"Well, I think we should be getting on our way," she said, taking Jack's arm.

"Of course," I said. "I'll see you at dinner, Jack. It was very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied. He was quite the gentleman for a third class passenger.

* * *

Dinner on the Titanic usually lasted an hour, what with all the different courses and the mindless chit-chat that revolved around the same topic; how superior these people were to the rest of the human race. It made me want to rip my hair out, to put it bluntly. That night felt like four long hours of nothingness. So when the time came when everyone finally dispersed, I was out of the dining room so fast you'd think I was on fire.

The men were off to the smoking room to smoke some of their finely rolled Cuban cigars and soak up each other's greatness, while the women were escorted to their cabins to retire for the night. I, on the other hand, was off to that third class party I was invited to by Tommy Ryan.

"C Deck, General Room. C Deck, General Room. C Deck, General Room," I muttered to myself as I maneuvered through the narrow halls of third class.

I have to admit that I got lost and had to turn around a few times, but I finally found the General Room in the C Deck. I stood before the set of closed double doors and took a deep breath, straightening my intricately beaded black evening gown. My heart was pounding. Why was I so nervous to see this man again?

I pulled one of the doors open and gingerly stepped inside. I had never seen anything like this scene before. The large, open room was filled to the brim with people. People dancing and people drinking. The music sounded like upbeat Celtic folk music, courtesy of a group of men playing their instruments in the center of the room. It was so loud that I had to give my ears a few seconds to adjust to the sound.

The air was hot and muggy and smelled like a mixture of sweat and beer, but I didn't mind. Grabbing the long train of my dress, I squeezed in between the people to make it to the center of the room. Some drunk men almost spilled their pints of ale on me more than once. Soon enough, I was covered in a thin layer of perspiration and my gown stuck to my skin. Right in the middle of the room, multiple tables were set up next to each other and a few couples were dancing on top of them. I was amazed. It was so lively and exciting!

Something caught my eye at one of the small tables near the dancefloor. A redheaded woman wearing a dark red beaded gown was seated and clapping her hands to the beat of the music. Sure enough, it was Rose.

"Rose!" I yelled as I waltzed over to her.

She looked in my direction, shocked to see me. "Lorena!" she said. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"I was invited here by someone."

"Likewise. Jack invited me." She motioned towards the dance floor where I saw Jack dancing with a little girl. How adorable was that? "Who are you here with? I didn't think you knew anyone from third class."

I smiled coyly. "I snuck out to the deck at midnight for a cigarette and I met a man named Tommy Ryan. He invited me here and now I'm trying to find him."

"Tommy Ryan? Oh, he's a friend of Jack's. He went to go get some beers, so he should be back in a minute."

"You know him?"

"I met him when I got here."

I took off my black opera-length gloves and dropped them on the table when Tommy walked over, struggling with three glasses of dark Irish beer, a cigarette dangling from his lips. I smiled as our eyes met, then he tripped, almost spilling the precious liquid on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You came!" he said to me as he removed his ever-present bowler hat, setting it on the table.

"I told you I would."

I noticed the man from the previous day, who was with Tommy and Jack, dancing with a beautiful, tall blonde woman. Tommy gripped the man's shoulder.

"Lorena," Tommy said. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Fabrizio."

Fabrizio offered me his hand so I shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Lorena," he said. He had an Italian accent. "This is Helga." He acknowledged the blonde woman.

"Hello," she said. She too had an accent. I couldn't place it, but it sounded either Russian or Scandinavian.

"Nice to meet you both," I said.

The song that was being played ended, so the band started a new one.

He took his cigarette and snuffed it out on the ashtray sitting on the table. "Would you like to dance?"

My heart sank. "Dance?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at everyone twirling around on the dance floor at great speeds. "I can't dance like that."

"Sure you can!" Tommy said. "Everyone can dance." He held out his hand.

I swiftly grabbed a glass from the table and downed a huge swill of it. Liquid courage. Sighing, I took his hand and followed him.

He led me to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. They were moving so fast, keeping up with the upbeat melody.

"Tommy, I can't do this!" I shouted above the blaring music. "Despite my social standing, I'm not very graceful."

"I don't want to hear that." He was acting chipper, his body starting to move to the beat. "Just follow my lead."

With that, he placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled my body to his, so we were pressed together. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised by this, so I smiled like a giddy little girl.

With my right hand clasping his left, my other hand holding onto the back of his shoulder, we started dancing, trying to avoid bumping into other people. We were whirling around, practically hopping. I'd never danced like this before. It was so thrilling! I was laughing, having the time of my life. That was the first time that I felt truly alive. I couldn't contain my enthusiasm, I loved being that close to Tommy, the two of us becoming one with the music.

I looked to my right and saw Rose dancing with Jack. I smiled at them.

Before I knew it, the song was over and I was out of breath. "Come on," I said to Tommy. "I need a drink." I grabbed his hand and walked to the table.

I picked up a full pint of beer and chugged the whole thing it like it was water and I had been dehydrated for days. I looked up at Tommy from the rim of my glass. Removing it from my lips, I said "You think I can't drink? Well, I've got that Irish blood in me."

A smile stretched across his lips. "That's what I like to hear," he said.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I slammed the beer on the table and whipped my head around to see Rose clutching my hand. "Come on!" she yelled above the music, a wide smile on her face. She was in a line, holding Jack's hand, who held onto the hand of Helga, who grasped Fabrizio's hand . They were moving about fast, like a whipping chain, so I grabbed Tommy's hand without even thinking.

It was as if we were riding a roller coaster. We were practically running through the crowd, but they quickly parted as they saw us coming. I turned my head and flashed a smile at Tommy, who returned the gesture. It sent my heart fluttering, seeing that bright smile of his. I wanted to hold onto his warm hand forever.

* * *

It was getting late, so I had to return to my cabin. I couldn't afford to have Ruth get suspicious if she realized I wasn't there. So, Tommy decided to walk me back. Well at least to the first class entrance, seeing as how third class passengers weren't allowed inside. Still, it wasn't a long walk and it wouldn't be terrible if I somehow got lost along the way. We were on a ship; there's only so many places one could go to.

The sky was clear, dotted with thousands of stars on that frozen Atlantic night. A huge change in temperature, considering how balmy it was just a few hours before. Tommy gave me his jacket to cover my chilled, bare arms, and I slipped it over my shoulders.

"That was so much fun!" I said. I stumbled and almost fell, but Tommy caught me before I did.

"Whoa, easy there." The charming Irishman couldn't hide his amusement.

I was giggling like crazy. I suppose I was a little bit drunk. "I guess I shouldn't drink so fast. I might be feeling this tomorrow morning."

"Well then, we'll have to work on that alcohol tolerance of yours." He smirked.

My heart rate quickened. "Are you asking to court me, Tommy Ryan?"

"Um," He stuttered, at a loss for words. "It depends on how you interpret that statement."

I walked over to a railing and rested my back against it. "Do you frequently play these mind games with women? Because men in my social circle are always so straightforward. It's always Ms. O'Hara Montvale, would you be so kind as to let me visit with you in your home? With your family present, of course." My voice became deeper at that last part, emulating a man's. "Blah, blah, blah."

Tommy came around leaned forward against the railing, facing me. He looked at me intently, as if he was looking into me, seeing all of my fears, and vulnerabilities, and sadness.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"It does. So much. Those men are all so boring. Everyone I know is so boring. Well, besides Rose, but that's a different story. Everyone in my crowd sees themselves as the finest specimins to ever grace the Earth. None of those people care about life, they only care about money and a good name. That's how I got sucked into my marriage." I bit my lip, realizing that I was stupidly unloading all of my pretentious emotional baggage on Tommy. "I'm so sorry, I'm rambling."

He gave me a warm, reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Keep going if ya like. I'm more than happy to listen."

Suddenly, I didn't care about going back to my cabin. I just wanted to be in _that_ spot with him all night.

"So, I used to be married," I continued. "To the son of a British viscount." A small laugh came out. "Let me tell you, he was a dud."

Tommy laughed too. "Not the most interesting fellow, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You could talk to a shoe and elicit a better conversation."

"May I ask what happened to the marriage?"

"He passed away in an automobile accident in February."

"Lorena, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Oh cut the sympathy. I never even loved him. The whole thing was set up just to make my family richer and keep the name in the papers." I swallowed. "And that's exactly the reason why I'm moving back to America. I'm supposed to find another husband." I bit my lip, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to come out. "I can't be a widow at this age. It's unacceptable."

Tommy didn't say a word. I looked in his kindly brown eyes; they were filled with empathy and understanding. It spoke to me more than any words ever could.

"I think it's best that I leave now," I said, removing my gaze from his. "I can't have my aunt on my case. She's like a watchful hawk."

He nodded, agreeing.

The two of us walked the short distance in relative silence. It wasn't awkward, like silence usually is. It was peaceful. It allowed my senses to focus on the sound of the waves crashing against the bow of the ship, the feeling of the frigid air drying the sweat from my face, and the attractive man strolling next to me.

We stopped in front of the sign that read "1st Class Entrance." The light illuminating those words taunted me to no end.

"Here we are," I said, my voice giving away my displeasure of going inside. I looked up at Tommy, the strings of hair that broke free from my updo dancing in the wind around my face.

"Here we are," he repeated.

I shot a glance at the door. "I don't want to go inside." I gave a slight, crooked grin, trying to hide my apprehension.

He smiled, understanding. "It's only for the night. I'll see you again tomorrow." A mortified look glazed across his face, as if he said the wrong thing. "Uh, assuming you want to."

I laughed at his embarrassment.

"You want to, right?" He smiled sheepishly.

I bit my lip and beamed, my whole face seeming to glow as I removed the wool blazer and handed it to him. "We're on a ship. You're bound to run into me again," I said, not bothering to hide my amusement.

Tommy grinned and nodded.

"Goodnight Tommy." My voice dropped as I spoke those words. Before he could respond, I walked away to the entrance, closing the door behind me.

Once I was inside, I felt like I needed to faint. I leaned against the wall for support as I slowly breathed in and out to calm myself down. My hand reached up to cover my heart, which was beating so fast that it felt like an adrenaline rush. This was so new to me. Never before had someone made my heart race like that.


	4. Like A Painting

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far! Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

As my eyes opened for the first time the following morning, they immediately squeezed shut when the bright sunlight that poured through my bedroom windows hit them.

"Ugh," I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. I suppose I forgot to close the shades after I stumbled back to my cabin the night before.

Ah, last night. I sighed with content and smiled to myself as I recalled those events. Tommy Ryan… Just the thought of him made my heart run wild, although I hardly even knew him. But he was just so different than anyone I've ever met. He knew how to have a good time, that's for sure. That party in third class was the best night of my life, so far. I promised myself that I would see him again after tea. I had to.

"Ms. Lorena?" said the muffled voice of Helene from behind the closed door.

"Yes, come in Helene," I replied. I hesitantly removed myself from my bed and straightened out my nightgown and grimaced as I felt the inevitable headache hit me.

"Your aunt would like to speak with you," she said as she opened the door.

Ruth, who was already dressed, pushed Helene out of her way and shut the door. She was visibly irate.

"You slept in quite late," she said, her voice calm.

I swallowed and looked away, with my hands behind my back.

Ruth slowly traipsed over to me. "I heard you didn't return to the cabin immediately after dinner. You _and_ Rose. Is this true?"

I didn't answer.

"Speak to me, Lorena." Her voice was more forceful.

"Yes, it's true," I responded, finally making contact with her cold, unfeeling eyes. "I went to a party down in third class, but I returned to the cabin around midnight."

"Indeed, Rose attended that same party. With that dreadful Jack Dawson. May I ask why you were there?"

I sighed. "I was invited to that party, but not by Mr. Dawson."

She cocked her head. "By who then?"

"By a third class passenger I met the first night on the ship." I thought honesty was the best policy at that point. I had to tell the truth.

"And what were you doing down in steerage at night?"

"After what happened to Rose, I couldn't sleep so I got some fresh air for a few minutes. I went down to third class to get a better look at the water. There, I met that passenger who so kindly invited me to that party."

Ruth turned up her nose at me. "Did this passenger happen to be a man?"

"Yes." I looked away.

"You should not be cavorting around with strange men. You were raised to be a fine young woman and that is _not _ladylike behavior."

"I understand."

"I do not want you seeing this man again." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, aunt Ruth."

"Consider that a warning. Now get dressed and ready for breakfast." She swiftly waltzed out of my bedroom.

Helene reappeared to help me dress. She pulled out one of my corsets and a sage green empire waist satin dress with lace detailing on the bust and gold embroidery on the skirt and I sighed as I started to undress. I would still visit Tommy. Nothing could stop me.

* * *

Once I finished my afternoon tea, I snuck down to third class, making sure no one I knew noticed me. I left the deck and entered the general room. The doors and windows were left open to allow the mild breeze and sunlight to pass through, and cheerful music played on a piano somewhere. Everyone in third class must have been congregating there; it was crowded, just like the previous night.

My eyes scanned the open room and my feet followed. Finally, my gaze settled on the man with that ever-present bowler hat, his back facing me, sitting with Fabrizio and Helga. A smile stretched across my face and my stomach filled with butterflies as I made my way towards him, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

Fabrizio and Helga stared up at me as I drew closer. Sensing this, Tommy spun around in his chair and noticed me. I smiled when I saw his eyes glimmer.

"It's nice to see you two again," I said to Helga and Fabrizio. We exchanged our hellos, then I turned my attention back to Tommy.

"Tommy Ryan," I said. "Is it alright if I borrow you for a while?"

He grinned. "Of course." He stood up and we walked outside to the deck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, noting my drunken escapades the night before.

"Oh, just fine. Just a little headache, but I'll be alright," I replied as I took a seat on a bench. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I was drunk and I shouldn't have unloaded my emotional baggage on you like that."

He dismissed my apology with a laugh and sat down next to me.

I pretended to be offended. "This is very embarrassing for me to say. I don't think you understand."

"You don't need to apologize, Lorena."

I smirked. His smile and laughter were too contagious. "Listen, I've been talking too much about myself," I said. "I hardly know anything about you."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything. Where you come from, what your family is like, things of that nature." I took in his features, noticing the gold flecks in his warm brown eyes.

He laughed slightly. "Well, I'm from Ireland, obviously."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I mean _where _in Ireland?"

"County Cork," he replied. "I was born into a family of farmers and I've been living that lifestyle ever since."

I nodded in acknowledgement and gazed out across the deck, where a small group of children were playing with their toys. They probably did not have a care in the world. I wished I could say the same thing about my life. Tommy reached inside his pocket and pulled out a book of matches and pack of cigarettes and offered me one. I thanked him and took a cigarette. He lit mine, then he lit his.

"I'm not so sure why you're interested in _my _life," he said, after a long drag from his cigarette. "You're the society girl, right?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Society girl. Heiress to my late father's shipping business in Boston. Worth millions." I sighed.

"Wow," he said, looking rather impressed. "That's a whole lot of money. I've never even seen that much."

I shook my head. "It's not as great as it sounds. There's so much pressure, and far too many strict rules. You have to act a certain way, dress a certain way, you even have to sit a certain way!"

"Well that's no way to live! How can you get by with rules like that?"

I inhaled a puff of smoke and let it out. "I can only imagine what it's like to have more freedom like you."

Tommy achieved great amusement out of this. "Oh trust me, Lorena, you don't know what you're talking about."

"How so? Why can't I live a life of meaning instead of being bound by those stupid rules? Why can't I make my own money instead of marrying a wealthy man I don't love? Why can't I take my damn hair down?"

Tommy cocked his head. "Do it then."

I looked bewildered. "Do what?"

"Take your hair down."

I nervously toyed with the fringed ends of my beige floral-printed chiffon scarf that was draped around my arms. "Oh, I don't know. Certainly not _here_. There are far too many people around."

"It's just hair," he reminded me with a wink.

"Tommy, you really are something." I sighed, stuck my cigarette in between my lips, and hesitantly removed every single pin that held my hair up, letting my brown curls fall down my shoulders. I dropped the hairpins in my purse and removed the cigarette from my mouth.

He smiled as he took in the sight of my hair take on a life of it's own as the strands moved with the wind. "See, that wasn't so bad," he said.

"You're right," I said as I tossed my hair around. "You know, I haven't worn my hair down in public for three years."

* * *

The rest of my afternoon was spent with Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga. I got to know the last two, learning that Helga was traveling with her family and they were originally from Norway, and Fabrizio was a friend of Jack's and they were traveling together. Soon enough, the day was coming to an end, so we had to say our goodbyes for the night.

The sun was just about to set, turning the sky into a lovely pinkish purple color, while the rolling waves glimmered in the low light of the sunset hour. The cigarettes were long gone and Fabrizio and Helga had abandoned Tommy and I, so the two of us wandered to the bow of the ship.

"Wow," I breathed in amazement as I took in the beautiful colors. "Look at that sunset. Isn't it just gorgeous?"

I raised my arms over my head, holding my scarf as it billowed in the wind. My head lolled back, eyes closed as if I were having a strong religious experience. I inhaled the salty ocean air.

"It's like a painting," he replied.

I looked up at Tommy, and brought my arms down to my sides. "Oh please, you're third class," I joked. "You don't know anything about art."

He grinned with amusement. "I beg to differ," he quipped back. "I know beauty when I see it."

I suddenly found myself standing closer to him. I don't remember if he moved, or if I did, or if we both did. I was entirely lost in the moment, smiling nervously.

"Oh you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He dropped the jokes and became serious. His eyes were intense, staring through me in such a desirable way. "I can see _you._ You're beautiful, Lorena."

I smiled uncontrollably like a fool. I felt ready to faint. My heart raced inside my chest while my face grew hot. I was sure that my cheeks turned bright red.

"Tommy…" That was all I managed to say. I could barely speak. I was preparing myself.

"Oh God, Lorena," he breathed, his eyes twinkling. "You're so beautiful."

Our faces slowly but surely moved closer, I closed my eyes, and finally the tiny space between us disappeared when our lips met. It sent my heart beating even faster; I thought it might burst out of my chest. I slipped my hands around his neck, then ran my fingers through his golden blond curls, causing his hat to fall to the floor. He slung his arms around my back, bringing us even closer, our bodies making full contact, nothing in between us. The slight stubble on his face scraped across my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues danced around each others and I moaned in delight as I tasted him and breathed in his natural, masculine scent. I never wanted the kiss to end.

Of course, it had to, as all good things must come to end. But I wasn't about to leave on that note. No, I needed him at that very moment. I couldn't stand to leave him.

Screw goodbyes.

"Tommy," I said breathlessly after I broke off the kiss. "Come with me."

He said nothing, but the look in his eyes agreed. He scooped up his hat and I took his hand, leading him to the first class entrance.


	5. Rendezvous

**Thank you to Front Porches, punkrocker4139, Norma Jean the Dancing Machine for your awesome feedback!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

I was nervous, but this had to be done. I had to this.

Clutching his hand, I lead Tommy up the set of stairs at the bow to the first class deck. I stopped at the gate to the entrance and looked at Tommy over my shoulder.

"First class, huh?" he questioned, looking apprehensive, which was strangely out of character for him. "Are you planning on sneaking me in?"

I flashed a coy smile and walked past the gate. "Tommy, are you afraid to enter the shark-infested waters of first class?"

He smiled with amusement. "Of course I'm not."

"Well, I assure you, no one is inside. They should be at dinner around this time."

With that, I entered the indoor promenade with Tommy. I took a corner and opened the glass door to the area where the first class passengers would descent for dinner. The room was large, with arm chairs, small sofas, and end tables set against the oak paneled wall. As we walked further inside, the ceiling and pillars that supported it seemed to disappear. Standing before us was the Grand Staircase, the focal point of the room, where the passengers gathered before dinner to make a huge entrance in their best evening attire.

At that time, however, no one was around but Tommy and I. I let his hand slip from mine as I walked to the stairs, my heels clicking on the marble floor. The staircase rose up majestically with wide, sweeping steps and intricate gilded ironwork on the railings. One of those railings went down the middle, splitting the staircase into two sections. At the foot of this stood a bronze cherub that held an electric torch. There was a landing about ten steps up, where the staircase branched off to the right, and then to the left. On either side was a balcony that looked out. The wall in front of the landing featured a clock set against an ornate carving of two women set in the oak paneling. Thomas Andrews, Titanic's shipbuilder told me on the first day of the voyage that it was named "Honour and Glory crowning Time." To top it all off, the ceiling just above the stairs had been eschewed for an ethereal white dome that allowed the natural light to pass through during the day, then was lit up at night to show off this shiny architecture.

Tommy took a few steps up, ran his fingers across the center railing, and gazed up at the massive dome that had just been illuminated for the night.

"Well what do you think?" I asked as I watched him take in the beauty of the staircase.

"I think I feel like a piece of garbage standing here," he joked.

I laughed and climbed up the left side of the stairs. Tommy was on the right. We met at the landing. "Come on," I said as I took his hand once again.

We ascended up to the right balcony and I opened the door to the hallway where my stateroom was located. When I found the door, I fished around in my purse for the key. I pressed my ear to the door, searching for any noise inside.

"Perfect," I spoke. "They must be gone for the evening." I unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights.

"This is my cabin," I said. "We're in the main living area."

"Wow," said Tommy, seeing in the mahogany walls, gold-plated molding, and insanely expensive furniture. "This entire room might be bigger than the house I grew up in." His fingers touched the small gilded clock sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, then toyed with a few flowers in a vase nearby.

I smiled but didn't say a word. Instead, I pulled his body towards mine, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him passionately. I caught his gaze motioned with my head, saying "Follow me," just above a whisper.

I walked down the hall and opened the door to my bedroom. Allowing both of us inside, I quietly shut it. My heart started to beat faster as I removed my scarf and dropped my purse on the vanity. Tommy took his hat off and placed it on the bedside table.

I removed my shoes and stockings, then slipped my dress off my shoulder, leaving me standing there in just my corset and slip dress. Tommy stared at me, his eyes never leaving my body. I blushed and grinned involuntarily.

"Would you mind?" I asked, turning so my back was facing him. "I can't unlace this thing by myself."

"Lorena," he teased. "This isn't how a proper lady like you should act."

"Screw being a proper lady." I pushed my hair over my left shoulder.

I felt him lightly take hold of the strings on the back of my corset. His warm breath tickled my exposed neck, then his mouth kissed the tender flesh. I closed my eyes and moaned with content. Slowly, he unlaced the corset and I felt my body being released from that dreadful contraption. I breathed with relief and let my shoulders fall down.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph!" he exclaimed while he examined the corset. "This thing is a death trap. How can you breathe in this?"

I snatched it from his hand and giggled. "I can just barely manage. But that's the point. Everything in my life is controlled, including my breathing." I left a small peck on his lips. "Now stay here. I'll only be a minute."

Slipping out of my bedroom, I entered the washroom down the hall. I dropped the corset on the tile floor and took off my slip and the rest of my undergarments. I grabbed the long, black lace robe that went with one of my dressing gowns and put it on my naked body, using my hand to hold it closed in front of me. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and sighed. This was it.

I returned to my room and noticed that Tommy had been looking at a small handheld mirror by the vanity. He saw me come in and his jaw nearly dropped from his face while he scrambled to set the mirror down.

Leaning against the doorframe, I smiled in a flirtatious manner and raised an eyebrow at his reaction. I walked over to the bed and turned down the sheets and duvet. Then, I grabbed Tommy by his shirt and with a come hither stare, brought him over to my bed. Pushing him down on it, I unbuttoned his vest and his shirt and slipped them off of his body. His torso was just muscular and alluring enough with a slight hint of a tan; he was a farmer after all.

My breathing was growing heavier when I stood up and slowly drew the robe from my body. "Now, Mr. Ryan," I said. "Are you going to show me just how good an Irishman is in bed? Because my husband, an Englishman was lousy in the sack." I winked and let the robe fall, exposing my nudity.

Tommy was blushing and grinning like a nervous child. Usually, I was the one doing that job. "Yes, Ms. Lorena, I believe I _will _show you."

I climbed into the bed and crawled next to him, tearing off the rest of his clothes, seeing his body for the first time. I pulled the sheets over us and moved myself closer to him, as close as I could get. My hands explored his bare chest, running through the hair on it.

He wrapped an arm around me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I looked up at him and laced his fingers with mine. "Yes," I whispered.

I planted small kisses on his hand before I went for his mouth, lightly brushing my lips against his. The kisses grew more passionate, as our tongues toyed with one another. We moaned in pleasure and his hands caressed the curves of my body.

"Tommy…" I breathed out while he gingerly got on top of me. My legs spread apart and wrapped around his.

I closed my eyes and let my head roll back. "Do it," I whispered. "Do it."

We caught each other's gaze and seductively stared right through each other before I brought his head down, sending his lips crashing down on mine.

* * *

The two of us were both breathing heavily, our skin dewy with a layer of sweat after our rendezvous.

"You didn't disappoint," I said.

"I told you I wouldn't," he replied, smiling back.

I giggled quietly and moved myself on top of him, planting small pecks on his lips. He snaked his strong arms around my back, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Do you know how incredible you are?" he asked after catching my eyes.

I blushed and a wide grin grew across my face. "You're lying."

His eyes glinted in the low light. "I mean it. You're an amazing woman. You're not a-" He struggled to find the words.

"An egocentric elitist snob?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Well you're not a filthy, drunken passenger from steerage."

Tommy flashed that wonderful, glowing smile of his. "I appreciate the compliment."

I lowered my face down to kiss him, but the sound of the front door opening made my head jolt up in surprise.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, burrowing my head in his neck. "We're not alone anymore!"

Quickly but quietly, I ran out the bed. "Come on, get dressed. We have to get out of here!" I whispered to him. Rifling through my wardrobe, I found the easiest thing to slip on; a pale blue silk morning dress with an overlay of lace tulle that attached to the bust then separated, flowing away from my body. The sleeves were scalloped and reached my elbows.

I shot a quick glance at Tommy as I dressed. He struggled to get into his pants with great speed, tripping and nearly falling over. I started laughing and put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up.

Once we looked decent enough to leave, I silently opened my door and poked my head out into the hallway. Seeing no one around, I grabbed his hand and ran out, cutting through the parlor and exiting the cabin, running like the wind.

"Keep running!" I yelled to Tommy as we flew down the hallway of the B-Deck, zipping past the shocked and confused passersby.


End file.
